1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hyaluronate based compositions, and more particularly, to such compositions, including in addition to hyaluronate, a high molecular weight poly(ethylene oxide). The invention also relates to cosmetic formulations comprising such compositions.
2. The Prior Art
Hyaluronic acid (hereinafter referred to as "HA") as well as its salts, such as sodium hyaluronate and other alkali metal and alkaline earth metal salts (hereinafter referred to as "NaHA") is a known, naturally occurring high viscosity glycosaminoglycan having alternating .beta. 1-3 glucuronidic and .beta. 1-4 glucosaminidic bonds. The molecular weight of this material is generally within the range of 50,000 to 8,000,000 (although there are reports of HA having molecular weights as high as 13,000,000) depending on the source, method of isolation and method of determination. It is found in animal tissue, e.g., in umbilical cord, vitreous humor, synovial fluid, rooster combs, group A and C hemolytic streptococci and in skin.
The isolation and characterization of HA is described in Meyer et al, J. Biol. Chem. 107, 629 (1934); J. Biol. Chem. 114, 689 (1936); Balazs Fed. Proc. 17, 1086 (1958); Laurent et al; Biochim. Biophys. Acta 42, 476 (1960). The structure of HA was elucidated by Weissman et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 76, 1753 (1954) and Meyer, Fed. Proc. 17, 1075 (1958).
For certain uses, extremely pure HA preparations are required; see, for example Balazs U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,973, which describes the preparation and use of such an HA.
Poly(ethylene oxides) are known water soluble non-ionic homopolymers of ethylene oxide having molecular weights up to 5,000,000. Aqueous solutions of these polymers are highly viscoelastic and are known to be used in many areas including adhesives, lubricating agents, coatings, cosmetics, etc.
Poly(ethylene oxide) is also known to form strong association complexes with a large number of other materials, such as urea, phenolics, poly(acrylic acid), etc. The reaction products formed between poly(ethylene oxide) and polymeric polycarboxylic acids are insoluble in hot and cold water. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,061).
Poly(ethylene oxide) is known to be used in cosmetics. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,991,229; 3,783,872; 3,811,349 and 4,192,862.